


When a blue bird falls

by ASLlover23



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Friends, Depression, Guilt, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, over protective Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASLlover23/pseuds/ASLlover23
Summary: Nightwing has shoulder everything, but his team has pushed him over the edge and he does something drastic. Will anyone be able to save Nightwing before it's too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Nightwing aka Dick Grayson stared down at the people walking about and living their lives. From how high up he was they all looked like small specks. Dick held his arms around himself and sobbed tears falling freely as he thought back to what his teammates, no his family had said to him.

-(Break)-

_Artemis stormed over grabbing Nightwing and flipping him, she straddled him and punched him repeatedly as she screamed. “Its your fault! Wally’s dead because of you! You’re a traitor I liar a monster! You kill him!”_

_Dick stared in shock as Artemis pulled herself away from him crying and sobbing, Dick stood and reached out a hand to try and comfort her but it was smacked away by M’gann who glared at him. “You stay away from her! You have no right to try and comfort her! You betrayed all of us! Lied to all of us!”_

_Dick could feel his heart cracking as he looked around at all his ‘friends’ he didn’t mean for this to happen, he was just trying to save the world he hadn’t meant for Wally to die._

_Barbara looked at him disgusted. “Your disgusting Dick, you’re nothing but a shame on batmans legacy, how can you even call yourself a hero after everything you’ve done.”_

_Dick couldn’t reply, he couldn’t try to defend himself as he felt his world crumbling around him, his best friend was dead and his team hated him._

_Who was he kidding they were right, he was a traitor, a disgusting monster and he should have been the one to die not Wally._

_They weren’t done with him though as Tim walked up frowning at Dick. “You know Dick, you talk about not wanting to be like batman and your right your nothing like batman, your worse.”_

_Around and around the insults kept flying and Dick took every hit to his psyche before he smiled at his ex-team and placed his communicator on the table. “Your right, all of you, so from here on I resign myself as Nightwing and I promise you, none of you will ever have to see my disgusting face ever again I’ll be gone.”_

_-(Break)-_

And now Dick stood here in civvies as he stared at the ground, he was so tired of fighting, so tired of shouldering all the hate and the pain, he just wanted everything to end, he wanted to be with his mama and tati.

Steeling his nerves Dick smiled sadly and turned throwing his arms out and he took the step leaning back to let himself fall, just like his parents. “Mama Tati here I come.”

Dick felt the wind rushing around him as he plummeted to the ground and he only felt a moment of regret at not being able to tell everyone he loved goodbye. He wondered what Bruce would say, Jason, his team. They’d probably all be happy.

Dick could hear screaming from the people below and he knew only a few moments before he hit and he could be with his mama and tati again.

“DICK!”

The raven opened his eyes wide in surprise as he was tackled out of the air landing harshly on a smaller roof, Dick felt tears blur his eyes as he stared into his brothers terrified blue green eyes. “No, no this wasn’t I’m supposed to be dead!”

Jason grabbed Dick pulling him into his arms and started screaming. “You fucking idiot! How dare you try and kill yourself! How dare you try and die! Fuck you, you selfish son of a bitch!”

Dick sobbed brokenly in Jason’s arms he screamed and cried holding onto Jason as Jason held him close tears in his eyes. “Why Dickie, why would try to leave me?”

Dick kept sobbing and crying. “It’s my fault! Wally’s dead because of me and the team all hate me! They said I was disgusting, and a monster and they were right! I’m nothing but a piece of trash!”

Jason pulled Dick away and shook him roughly. “Don’t you fucking say that! Fuck those pansy ass mother fuckers! Dick you’re the most amazing and kind hearted person I know! Wally’s death was not your fault!”

Before Jason could say anymore Dick passed out, the stress from it all finally getting to him and he passed out in Jason’s arms.

Jason decked out in his red hood gear stood fire blazing in his eyes, he was going to teach those fucking side kicks what happens when they hurt his brother.

Jason made his way to the nearest Zeta tube and walked through with Dick in his arms held close to his chest.

The zeta tube read out Dicks super hero name along with Jason’s identity as Red Hood. Jason laid Dick down on the couch gently. “Oh so much for never seeing you again traitor-.”

The person went silent when they were met with a gun in their face. Jason looked at the fishman with hatred. “If you say another fucking word I’ll blow your brain out…Now go get everyone I want Batman here too, if everyone isn’t down here in the next ten minutes I’ll start shooting up the place.”

Lagoon boy turned and quickly ran to get the others, Jason didn’t have to wait long before the room was full of superhero’s and even most of the league. Batman stepped forward glaring at Jason. “What is the meaning of this red hood?”

Jason was pacing in front of Dick and he could see how most of young justice were glaring at him and he put himself in front of Dick protectively. “I’m here to give a fucking warning to all of you.”

Some went to protest but Jason cocked a gun again and they shut up. “I found Dick at the top of a building, he threw himself off planning on committing suicide because of you motherfuckers! My big brother almost died because you selfish pricks wanted to shove all the blame off on him!”

Artemis stepped forward not scared in the least. “He killed Wally! As far as I care he could have died!”

Artemis screamed falling to the ground holding her leg where Jason shot her. “Shut the fuck up! Dick didn’t kill Wally, Wally died because he chose to go out on the field, no one twisted his fucking arm and I’m telling you right now Wally would be disgusted with all of you for what you said to Dick, Dick was his baby brother! His best fucking friend and he almost killed himself tonight because of you people!”

The bat clan seemed to be the most beat up about it but all of the young justice and the leaguers were all looking sad, even Artemis looked sad all of a sudden.

Jason didn’t care about these fucking people, they hurt his brother, they hurt one of the only people Jason has left.

Tim had tears in his eyes and he moved to run to Dicks side and beg his big brother for forgiveness, but Jason shot at Tim’s feet forcing the teen back. “Don’t even think about it replacement, I’m not done talking yet.”

Jason looked back at all the bastards and narrowed his eyes. “Dick has done so much for all of you and you all treat him like shit! Tim who was it that held you through every nightmare you had when you were younger? Artemis who was it that new your real identity the whole time and still gave you full trust and loyalty? Conner who was it who truly saved you from Cadmus? M’gann who accepted your true form and didn’t flinch away in fear like everyone else? Bart who accepted you the second you came to the future and treated you like family? Jaime who sits and listens to you when you have problems and who doesn’t look at you like your crazy when you talk to yourself?”

Jason went on and one listing all the things Dick has done for all of the league and he could see when things started to sink in and all the young justice looked ashamed of themselves.

Jason nodded and put his gun away, then turned to Dick who still lay sleeping as tears slipped down his cheeks. “Dick almost killed himself tonight, and if I wasn’t there when I was he would be dead, and it would be all of your faults. Now I’m going to be taking Dick and if I have anything to say about it none of you will ever see him again.”

Instantly everyone started objecting loudly shouting and getting ready to fight but it was Batman who stopped everything. “Very well, take Dick with you and let him decide who he wants to see. It’s his choice if he wants to give any of us a second chance.”

The team wanted to object but one look from the batman silenced them. Jason picked Dick up and nodded he turned his back on the group and left with Dick in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick felt like everything was hazy and heavy, his head was pounding but it only took a moment for everything to come rushing back and he shot up tears instantly spilling down his cheeks and clutched his hair tightly shaking his head. “No, no, no! This isn’t supposed to happen! I’m supposed to be dead, I’m supposed to be with Mama and Tati!”

There was a loud crash and Dick’s head shot up and his blue eyes met the blue green of his younger brothers. Jason looked so frustrated and sad his nose scrunched up and eyebrow furrowed.

Jason quickly made his way towards Dick and grabbed his hands looking him in the eyes. “That’s enough Richard, your mom and dad wouldn’t want you to commit suicide! You have people here who love you, most of us may be shit at showing it but we do love you!”

The older raven jerked back shaking his head widely and narrowed his eyes at Jason. “Your wrong! No one cares about me! How could they? I can never do anything right, I got my best friend, my brother killed.”

Jason shouted in anger and pulled Dick closer. “I fucking love you, you bastard! Me, Roy, Demon spawn, hell even Bruce and Tim, we all fucking love you and losing you would kill us!”

The tears slowly stopped falling down his cheeks and Dick sniffled wiping the tears off his face and looked to Jason sadly. “I don’t know how to live with this Jay, it hurts, it hurts so much.”

Jason held Dick in his arms as the older emotionally unstable man cried his heart out sobbing out all his pain and sadness.

After about fifteen minutes of non stop crying Dick finally was able to stop his crying and blubbering. He wiped away his tears and looked up to Jason hesitantly. “So what happens now?”

Jason grinned and Dick knew whatever the younger was going to suggest was going to be at best annoying at worst over bearing. “Well obviously you get a 24 hour shadow.”

Before Dick could start objecting Jason stood towering over him. “Listen Dick this isn’t up for debate, you’ll be moving in here with me so I can keep an eye on you until I can trust you again…I can’t lose anyone else.”

Dick suddenly felt ten times worse than what he did before, because unlike most of the others Dick knew Jason background and he knows Jason felt abandoned by his mother when she chose the drugs over him.

Dick stood and wrapped his arms around his taller and more muscled younger brother. “I’m sorry Jay, you shouldn’t have to go through something like this and I hate it but I can’t promise you I won’t do anything stupid because my mind isn’t right.”

Jason clung to Dick and the two brothers just stood there for a few minutes before the mood was ruined by someone slamming their fist into the door rapidly.

The anti-hero groaned in annoyance before he pulled away and stormed to his door throwing it open, about to tell off whoever was banging on his door but he didn’t even get the chance.

Roy shoved pass Jason going right for Dick and grabbing him by the front of his shirt furiously. “You selfish asshole! How dare you, how could you urgh!”

The ginger was so mad he couldn’t even form words and Dick was paralyzed in fear thinking this was about Wally’s death. Roy took a deep breath and looked at Dick with such haunted sad eyes. “How could you try and kill yourself Dickie? I just lost Wally I can’t lose you too little brother.”

Bright blue eyes widened in shock at learning Roy was this upset because of _him_ Dick felt the tears rising again and fought to keep them back. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Roy I I just can’t, they were so mad and Wally h-he’s dead and it my fault.”

Roy grabbed Dicks face cupping it in his hands, he used his thumb to wipe away the tears and smiled sadly shaking his head. “Oh Dickie, if there’s one thing I know for a fact it’s that Wally’s death is not on you, Pretty Bird Wally is his own person, he chose to go out there and he sacrificed himself to save millions that is not on you.”

Jason decided he had enough of the emotional shit and cleared his throat. “Mind telling me how you one knew Dick was here and two found out that he had attempted to take his own life?”

Roy broke away from Dick and looked up to Jason before he got serious. “I found out from young justice, I went there looking for Dick and they all freaked out on me asking if I’d seen him or anything like that and then Tim told me what happened, I stormed out of there immediately.”

Dick tensed up again at the mention of the team and he sighed sadly slumping forward. “They probably wished I had succeeded, I mean how much of a fuck up can I be that I can’t even die right?”

Both men tensed up but chose not to comment on his words and instead to address the next issue they knew they’d need to work out.

Sighing Jason took Roy’s spot and sat in front of Dick, Dick could tell whatever they were about to talk about it was serious. “What’s wrong Jaybird?”

Jason ran a hand through his hair sighing heavily before addressing the issue. “Both the Justice League and the young justice want to see you, they want to apologize and shit like that, I told them that you wouldn’t be seeing anyone unless it was your choice.”

Dick opened and closed his mouth a couple times slightly shocked before he looked down at his hands clenching them in resignation. “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice huh?”

Jason narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “Dickie no matter what you always have a choice, I told them if it was up to me you’d never see any of those bastards again but it’s not my decision it’s your and you need to base it on how you feel.”

The raven nodded fiddling with his fingers a little and Roy placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “Dickie me and Jay will be with you the whole way if that’s what you want.”

Taking a deep breath Dick nodded. “Alright, I’ll see them as long as you both promise to stay with me, I I don’t think I can do this alone.”

They both nodded and wrapped their arms around the raven trying to give him nothing but love and comfort, both were terrified at the thought of losing Dick and they never wanted to face that horror again.


End file.
